


Bubbles

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THE NINTH phase #4 @Bandai Namco Dream Hall (Shangai), backstage fluff, backstage mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: Kai and Uruha collide and bubbles ensue.
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Bubbles

Uruha stepped within the cold walls of their Chinese venue with a relieved sigh. This was much better than the summer Gehenna outside. He made his way through the backstage corridors, to the changing room where Kaolu was polishing Ruki’s hair; and suspended his pace as he was about to step in at his leader’s vexed voice.

“Uruha !! Did you just get here ? I’ve been searching for you for the past half-hour ! How do you manage to be late even on world tours ?!”

"What's that ?"

As ever, Uruha didn’t pick up on the remonstrance. He pointed to Kai’s hand instead, and the plastic cup it held, where dark orbs wobbled in milky liquid in sync with the leader’s agitated body language; which translated into a grimace at Uruha’s blatant dismissal of his stress.

“ _That_ is bubble tea,” he shrugged and took a sip, turning his annoyance to a tapioca pearl.

“... Sparkling tea, you mean ?” Uruha scrunched up his nose in confusion; Kai’s drink didn’t match the idea of sparkling tea his brain ー which had never envisioned such a thing to exist ー had just conjured up.

“No, bubble tea. This one is coconut milk tea,” Kai joggled the cup slightly, as if that somehow supported his words. “With tapioca pearls.”

“Pearls ? Where are the bubbles ?”

The leader sighed, his already abridged patience evaporating. “Uruha, courtesy of your tardiness, introducing you to bubble tea is the last thing I have time for, so do yourself a favor and go grab your guitar for sound check. You’ll get your hair and makeup done later.”

But before he could whirl around and stalk away, a soft warm hand closed on his tensed biceps.

“Can I taste ?”

“There’s no alcohol in there …”

“Oi,” the guitarist furrowed his eyebrows at him. “I know to appreciate non-alcoholic drinks too.”

Kai let out a defeated sigh, and eventually handed the cup to him. “Quick then. And don’t choke on a pearl.”

The guitarist took the drink and a curious sip, emitting a soft noise of surprise as one squishy orb popped up on his tongue.

“Thish ish nishe,” he mumbled as he handed the cup back to Kai, nibbling on the tapioca.

“It is,” Kai nodded, taking a sip himself. “Now go get your guitar.”

“Yesh, leader-shan,” Uruha moved to comply, and let out a yelp when one of Kai’s gloved hands collided with his ass.

“Enfant terrible,” the drummer muttered as he turned around to stalk back to the stage.

𝄽

Uruha had changed into his stage apparel, both hair and makeup done, when he emerged into the mosh pit again. Kai was absorbed in discussing the lights with the technicians, one hand flitting about, the other absently clutching his bubble tea. The guitarist tiptoed behind him; long fingers closed over Kai’s onto the plastic cup, inconspicuously guiding it up and within range of his lips to steal a couple of sips. Kai finished giving his instructions and let his flying hand land by his side, his focus shifting to the disturbance on the other one.

“Oi !” He pulled the straw from Uruha’s lips with an outraged furrow of the brow. “Stop drinking all my bubble tea ! Go get your own if you like it so much.”

The guitarist pouted. “How would I know where you got this ?”

“Because you’d have gone with me in the first place, had you not shown up so late.”

“That gives you the perfect opportunity to take me on a bubble tea date, though,” Uruha quipped with a duck smile.

Kai raised his eyebrows at him. “I don’t know that your _my-pace_ ass that doesn’t care much about about soothing his beloved leader’s stress deserves it …” He teased, groping said ass.

Now Uruha’s expression fell back to a pout. “That’s not fair, I’ve genuinely been making the effort lately, for you. And I got lost returning from jogging in Suzhou Creek Mengqing Garden this morning, I wasn’t late on purpose.”

“I’ll take you if you let me take a pic of you for my Instagram.”

Uruha tilted his head to the side. “What kind of ultimatum is that ?”

“Everyone in this band exhibits you on their feed, your best friend even gets to give you silly affectionate nicknames, but you’re _my_ trophy boyfriend and I don’t have a single pic of you on mine.”

Uuha frowned but before he could voice a response, a technician demanded Kai’s attention. When the latter shifted back to him, he hadn’t stirred and he looked so cross, black eyes staring through Kai from under acutely furrowed eyebrows, the drummer’s expression sublimated to concern.

“Ducky ?”

“ _Trophy_ boyfriend ?”

“Why of course.” Kai’s unease broke into giggles. Oh, Uruha’s poker face was a masterwork. “That’s the only reason I tolerate your featherhead into my home.”

But his eyes returning to Uruha’s expression didn’t meet the expected mirrored mirth; it had morphed into uncertainty instead. The drummer's expression crumpled then softened, and he gently took the guitarist’s hand.

“We should talk about this over bubble tea.”

𝄽

“Kai ? Kaーi ?”

“Reita, I found him.”

“You did ?”

“He’s already in the changing room, Uruha too.”

“What do you mean we’re not gonna have to drag our leader away from checking everything for the upteenth time ‘just in case’,” the bassist paced back to Aoi leaning against the doorframe of the changing room. “And to safety before the fangirls take the mosh pit by storm ? What’s happened to him, is he sick ?”

He reached that conclusion as he passed the threshold; to the sight of Uruha sitting across Kai’s lap, one arm resting over his shoulders, the other clutching a plastic cup from which he was sipping the same coconut milk tea that had filled Kai's, which now rested empty on a coffee table.

“I think the accurate term for his condition is ‘in love’,” Ruki commented roguishly from the next sofa.

Kai's eyes searched Uruha's as giggles bubbled up in his throat; the guitarist's grin reflected his mirth.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has only been nine months in the making !! A nod to the title of the tour which has inspired it, of course :D (not at all). Anyway, this isn't much but I hope it can bring some joy during those gruesome times~  
> Bonus : imagine Kai using Uruha's thighs instead of his to mime-rehearse his drumming and Uruha's thighs jiggling like they do, you're welcome.


End file.
